Legacy (novel)
| number = 56 | date = 2268 | stardate = 5258.7 | editor = | author = Michael Jan Friedman | printed = | published = | format = paperback | pages = 280 | ISBN = ISBN 0671744682 }} Description A routine survey of the planet Alpha Octavius Four turns disastrous as Spock is attacked and poisoned by a huge creature and Kirk's landing party is trapped underground by a violent earthquake. As Spock fights for his life in sickbay, Scotty organizes a search for Kirk and his men. However, rescue efforts must cease when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] is called away to the Beta Cabrini system where a mining colony is under attack. At Beta Cabrini, the USS Enterprise faces off against a Marauder named Dreen - a man that Spock has watched his former captain, Christopher Pike defeat years before. Fighting the effects of the poison, Spock struggles to his feet and takes command of the ship. Soon, Spock and Dreen are locked into a deadly game of cat and mouse - a game driven by mad revenge that can have only one survivor! Summary The Enterprise is on a survey mission of Octavius Four when Spock is attacked by a tentacled creature which injects him with a poison. After he is beamed back to the ship for treatment, the ground collapses, trapping Kirk and three other crewmembers underground. Before the Enterprise can mount a rescue attempt, Scotty is ordered to answer a distress call from the Federation mining planet Beta Cabrini. The planet has been attacked and occupied by a group of Merkaan raiders led by Hamesaad Dreen. Spock, who helped Pike thwart Dreen several years previous, manages to control the effects of the poison mentally and take command of the mission. Once arriving at Beta Cabrini, Spock agrees to beam down after Dreen promises that the Enterprise and the colonists won't be harmed while he's there. On the surface, he gives a coded message to the colony administrator, Bradford Wayne, a former member of Pike's crew. With the assistance of his two pet mesirii, Dreen hunts Spock through the hills until he collapses. By then, however, the colonists have carried out Spock's plan, rigging the minerals the Merkaan have stolen to emit a gas that knocks them all unconscious. Dreen is captured by Chekov before he can kill Spock and he and his men are disarmed and sent on their way. Back on Octavius Four, Kirk's party have found their way back to the surface. Ensign Karras interprets some hieroglyphs as meaning a sting from a different creature will reverse the effects of the first. When Karras is herself attacked, the theory is proved and used to cure Spock when the Enterprise returns. McCoy realizes the "poison" is actually the creature's gametes and this is the method by which the immobile creatures impregnate each other, using those infected as carriers. References Characters :Abdelnaby • Autry • Kinter Balac • Beaumont • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Collix • J. Mia Colt • Hamesaad Dreen • • Annie Ferrara • Ferriter • Garrison • Rumiel Green • Ron Gross • Har Harath • Selena Karras • Keeper • James T. Kirk • • Kyle • Leslie • • Margolis • Marsal • M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Memsac • Number One • Owens • • Christopher Pike • Nils Pitcairn • Santelli • Sarif • Montgomery Scott • Sellers • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Seemal Tezlin • José Tyler • Nyota Uhura • Vina • Bradford Wayne Sorra Buthatchef • Castelano • Matthew Decker • Derret • DeSalle • Erdel • Garth of Izar • Johansson • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Vandren Luarkh • Mongis • • Piniella • Surak • Gareed Welt Starships and vehicles :Clodiaan • ( ) • (Constitution-class) • • Lisander • Mananjani • Telemakhos Kantrul Locations :Beta Cabrini • Dindamor • Octavius IV • Talos IV Abin's World • Anacarthaginia • Bendalia • Colorado • C'tinaia VII • Deneva • Elzibar VII • Gamma Catalinas • Iowa • Kalajia VII • Mercenam IV • Norith IV • Omicron Ceti III • Rigel VII • Soolahn system • Starbase 19 • Starbase 22 • Topeka Races and cultures :Dindamorii • Horidian • Human • Kalajian • Merkaan • Talosian • Vulcan Confaari • C'tinai • Dardathian • Dombraatu • Elarnite • Halriccian • Gnessis • Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other references :Alice in Wonderland • Bendal Fever • berry • berynium • Beyond Antares • biobed • birthday cake • birthday party • blood • bluff • bridge • brig • captain's chair • carthite • cave • chronometer • cigar • cinnamon • coffee • colony • communicator • dagger • dilithium • disruptor • dolacite • durochloric acid • duranium • earthquake • Firbolg • football • fossil • gas mask • goblet • gym • ham • heart • hieroglyph • hyperthyroidism • intercom • jungle • kendricite • library • magnetic bottle • malanium • maledoric acid • Maratekkan brandy • marrae-marrae • medkit • mesirii • mining • mirror • moss • mud • ''nargah'' egg • palace • phaser • pierogi • poker • ponytail • potato • princess • rec room • rock • Saurian brandy • sedative • shali bahn • shields • sickbay • Sonsfilian feather-lyre • supernova • Symphony for Celestials in D Major • thenium • three-dimensional chess • thyroid • transporter • tree • tricorder • tunic • turacite • turbolift • viewscreen • vine • Vulcan nerve pinch • wine Appendices Related stories Background The back cover blurb calls the planet "Alpha Octavius Four"; however, in the novel it is only called Octavius Four. Images legacy.jpg|Cover image. dreen.jpg|Hamesaad Dreen. octavius4.jpg|Surface of Alpha Octavius IV. spockLegacyNov.jpg|Spock. pikeLegacyNov.jpg|Pike. Timeline | after1 = The Rift | prevpocket = The Empath | nextpocket = The Tholian Web | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = The Empath | adafter1 = The Tholian Web | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2268 | date1 = 2255 | prevdate1 = The Kobayashi Maru | nextdate1 = A Private Anecdote }} External links * category:tOS novels